borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Class Mod (Borderlands)
Class Mods, or COMs (short for Class Optimization Modules), are influential items in Borderlands. They are class specific upgrades that provide benefits to the character (or the entire team) by offering a wide variety of bonuses such as amplifying a character's damage, healing, increasing character health or shield capacity, reducing reload times, increasing skill ranks, etc. Class mod skill bonuses do stack, even if a specific skill is maxed (5/5), up to a total maximum of 9 ranks in any skill. A skill bonus however will not function unless the character has at least 1 point invested in the specified skill. Class mods can be obtained in several ways throughout the game. *They can be bought from Medical Vending Machines. *Found in many of the lootable objects such as: Chests, skag piles or lockers. *As a reward from completing a mission. *Dropped by certain enemies when they are killed. *Sixteen new class mods are available to players who have installed The Secret Armory of General Knoxx; Specter, Ogre, Marine, Truxican Wrestler and the twelve manufacturer Loyalty mods. These are available only from specific enemies and missions inside The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Manufacturer and components Class mods come in three levels of rarity; green, blue and purple. A particular class mod may be produced by two different manufacturers despite the mod having the same modifiers. For example, the Bombardier class mod for berserkers is made by both Dahl and Tediore. Class mods are built with three primary parts: left side, body, right side. The body is standardized by class subtype; berserker, bombardier, etc. Class mods are made with one of three materials. The material used determines which effect bonus the mod will have and has no effect on the skill bonuses. Material #1 gives the default effect only. Material #2 gives the default effect and effect #2. Material #3 gives the default effect and effect #3. Most class mods have six possible modifiers; three effects and three skill bonuses. A COM can have a maximum of five of these modifiers due to the material #2 effect and material #3 effect being mutually exclusive. Additionally, for the skill bonuses, only one can be the maximum value of +4. Nomenclature The name of a class mod appears different in the Inventory list than on its Item Card; in the inventory list, the mod has an additional number designator at the beginning of the name. The number designator is a two, or three-digit number. The numeric designation (such as 14, 230, 560, etc.) partially determines the quality of the class mods and directly correlates to the level of the mod's bonuses and effects. The number is unaffected by the COM title, the manufacturer, and material grade. A mod's required character level also determines the quality of the effect bonus. The number code indicates two things: *The tens digit (or ones digit if the number only has two digits) represents the left-side piece of the COM and determines the quality of the skill bonuses, where 1 is the worst and 6 is the best. From best to worst: 6 gives a 4/3/3; a 5 gives 3/2/2; 4 gives 4/3; 3 gives 3/3; 2 gives just a single 3; and 1 only gives a single 2. The higher skill in a set or the skill(s) left out of a low quality mod are chosen at random, meaning two 660 mods can be identical except the +4 skill boost. *The hundreds digit (or tens in a two digit number) represents the right-side piece of the COM and determines the quality of the effect bonuses, but has no bearing on which one; that is solely based on material type: 600 is the best. For the highest quality mods, this is represented by the 100s digit in the mod name. Each mod has its own minimums and maximums. A 600 series mod will have the highest effect bonus for its level; a 500 series mod will have less for its level; and so on. Thus, the best possible mods (for that required level) would have the code 660. For a given quality of class mod, the item level further defines the effect bonuses, the most significant of which being a step up in skill boost at level 29. The effect bonuses for a Vladof 660 Rifleman class mod are tabulated below: Variety Each class has eleven sub-classes of mods. Each mod is geared towards a specific branch of the skill tree. As such, the bearer will only receive the full benefit of the mod used if the skills are matched to the mods. Some class mods are better than others but have one perk that makes them stand out, such as ammunition regeneration or increased accuracy. Keep in mind that only one class mod can be equipped at once. Of the original seven, four are geared to solo play and three geared to team play. The Secret Armory DLC adds four mods for each class, three of which are Loyalty mods. Loyalty Mods The third DLC adds three new class mods for each class specialized on a consumer loyalty concept. The mods boost only the effects of the item of the same company as the mod itself (i.e. +Shield Capacity only increases that of the same manufacturer's shield, and +Weapon Damage to same company's weapon). If a character has a Hyperion Loyalty Mod like the Sharpshooter of Hyperion, and uses a Hyperion weapon, he gets an award of bonus weapon damage. The same applies for Anshin that boosts Shield Capacity or Regeneration Rate. This very helpful class mod also increases the chances of finding more weapons from that manufacturer. A problem once came up with these class mods: a player equipped the loyalty mod in an online game, and after switching to a single player or split-screen game the mod would disappear. This error was fixed in a later patch. See Notes below. Berserker Solo * Bad Ass Mod helps Brick deal even more damage with Torgue's already high-powered weapons, especially explosive ones, while a boost to Cast Iron allows him to be very loose with close-range rockets or grenades. A high-level Bad Ass mod can potentially double Brick's melee damage after a kill via Heavy Handed. Torgue shields also work well with Brick as their specialty increases his maximum health. *'Berserker Mod' focuses on maximizing the effectiveness of Brick's Berserk skill, providing the highest benefits to damage output with Brick's fists, and survivability through health recovery while Berserk. It is recommended for players who prefer using Berserk to defeat tough enemies. *'Blast Master Mod' adds extra explosive impact to Brick's explosive weapons as well as the skills that increase ranged weapon rate of fire and damage output. Recommended for use in conjunction with a suite of weapons that deal explosive elemental damage, including but not limited to rocket launchers. *'Bombardier Mod' focuses on the Blaster skill tree and especially rocket launchers, improving their fire rate or providing regeneration for the rare and low-reserve launcher ammo, allowing Brick to keep up sustained fire with high-damage rockets. * Common Man Mod is an all-around option, increasing various weapon stats, Second Wind time and Berserk cooldown rate. Tediore shields are also a good choice for Brick, regenerating his health when not using Berserk. *'Ogre Mod' focuses on the use of shotguns and abilities that complement the use thereof. Recommended for close-range encounters or fights against very large enemies. * Tank Mod helps with the longer recharge delay of Pangolin shields, and further boosts their already massive capacity while Unbreakable synergizes even better with large capacity shields. Unfortunately, the recharge rate increasing stat is bugged and doesn't work, but the Material 3 effect is yet another increase to capacity, allowing Brick to soak and quickly recover huge amounts of damage. *'Titan Mod' focuses on keeping Brick alive for as long as possible. It is a very effective mod for sustainably tanking vast amounts of incoming damage through proper shield management, particularly in solo situations. Team *'Centurion Mod' focuses on Brick's ability to act as a tank for the team and keep himself and other players alive. If sheer personal survivability is more appropriate then a Titan mod becomes the preferred choice. *'Skirmisher Mod' focuses on melee combat both for Brick and the rest of the team. The bonus to Short Fuse leaves Berserk on a very short cooldown, and Sting Like a Bee lets Brick quickly close distance between enemies. Survivability is also boosted through increased max health or melee resistance to the whole team. It is recommended for players who use Berserk as a main attack method, and greatly benefits teams with more than one Berserker. *'Warmonger Mod' focuses on the damage that Brick and his team can deal. It is most effective against larger groups of weaker enemies due to on-kill skill boosts. Hunter Solo *'Assassin Mods' focus on the effectiveness of Corrosive damage and also damage after kills and from critical hits, allowing Mordecai to deal very high damage over time and eat through armored enemies quickly. The increase to Lethal Strike helps with close encounters and the occasional corrosive-resistant enemies. * Gunfighter Mod increases the strong points of Jakobs weapons; damage and accuracy. Increase to Gun Crazy gives a high chance of delivering two high-powered accurate shots at once with Jakobs revolvers, and the possible Reload Speed boost is also useful with the normally sluggish reloads of Jakobs guns. The accuracy upgrades also grant Jakobs shotguns very tight spreads, allowing them to be used from quite a distance. *'Gunslinger Mods' focus on the effectiveness of pistols, both repeater pistols and revolvers. They affect pistol fire rate, damage, ammunition regeneration and accuracy. Oddly, they can also increase the magazine size for sniper rifles. This was likely meant to be the Hair Trigger skill instead, which increases pistol magazine size. *'Hunter Mods' increase Bloodwing's effectiveness, allowing her to deal a large amount of damage, daze enemies and bring back more and rarer loot. The Material 3 effect of decreasing Bloodwing's cooldown is bugged and doesn't work. * Peace Keeper Mod gives Anshin shields some extra capacity while the skill boosts give Mordecai very powerful health regeneration. The shield recharge rate stat is bugged, but the Material 3 stat decreases Anshin's already low recharge delay even further. The boost to Trespass also allows for guaranteed enemy shield penetration without having to dedicate 5 skill points to it, allowing points to be spent elsewhere. * Sharpshooter Mod buffs Hyperion weapons' already high accuracy as well as their damage, and offers boosts to Mordecai's on-kill skills. The secondary effects can be either decreased recharge delay for Hyperion's fire-resistant shields, or increased damage with grenades which is unique among any Hunter skill or class mod. *'Sniper Mods' focus on the effectiveness of sniper rifles, giving a heavy increase to critical hit damage and accuracy with sniper rifles, and boost to Carrion Call helps to keep Bloodwing active. The mod can also give ammo regeneration to snipers, helping with the low reserve amount of sniper ammo. Note that the secondary effect will not fit on the item card if 3 skill attributes and a +100% critical damage is present on the COM. The COM may still have a secondary effect, but to discover it requires experimenting. * Truxican Wrestler Mod gives a large increase to Mordecai's melee and critical hit damage, as well as offering either damage resistance or increased max health, allowing Mordecai to play a close, melee-heavy style. Team *'Ranger Mods' focus on the effectiveness of Bloodwing and the whole team's accuracy, and allows Bloodwing to attack several enemies in one flight. A high-level Ranger mod can give 4 points to Predator, leaving Bloodwing's cooldown to just one second and allowing for a constant assault. Note that the increased critical hit damage will only affect weapons that have a published critical hit damage bonus on their item card, as well as all revolvers. The material 3 effect will actually increase accuracy recovery time, and should thus be avoided, *'Scavenger Mods' focus on the effectiveness of looting, increasing the amount of items dropped by enemies. They also assist Mordecai in recovering his health, and can include health regeneration for the whole team or higher possibility to find rarer items. Since Ransack gives guaranteed extra loot at 5 points, Mordecai can only spec a couple points into the skill and let the class mod bring the rest, allowing points for other skills. *'Survivor Mods' increase the survivability of the whole party, granting health regeneration and either faster reload speed or extra damage to the team, while the skill bonuses further increase Mordecai's reload speed and health regeneration. Swipe also helps the team in getting more ammo and health from Bloodwing's targets. : Note: To explore the discussion of whether Hunter and Scavenger mods' +2 Team Find Rare Items affects chests visit +2 Team Find Rare Items Experiment Siren Solo *'Eridian Warrior Mod' increases the damage of Eridian weapons which work well with Lilith's elemental damage and fire rate increasing skills. The skill bonuses also allow Lilith to deal extra shock and fire damage to enemies around her, and regenerate health while Phasewalking. Note that the Eridian Warrior mod does not spawn with any secondary effects. +42% Weapon Magazine Size or +35% Weapon Damage can be modded. *'Firefly Mod' focuses on Incendiary damage, allowing Lilith to quickly ignite entire groups of enemies with incendiary weapons and Phoenix. Lilith's shields are also boosted by Diva, and the secondary effect can give resistance to incendiary damage or further increase elemental effect chance. *'Mercenary Mod' focuses on SMGs, giving a large increase to their damage and fire rate both through stat boosts and skill bonuses, and a possible ammo regeneration bonus is extremely helpful for the ammo-hungry SMGs. Shield regeneration or elemental effect chance can also be increased by the mod. *'PlagueBearer Mod' focuses on Corrosive weapons and damage, with the bonus to Venom giving Lilith's melee strikes a high amount of damage, while bonuses to Inner Glow and Mind Games and possible corrosive resistance help Lilith survive in the battle. *'Professional Mod' boost the damage and fire rates of Dahl weapons, further adding to Lilith's proficiency with Dahl's weapons such as SMGs and semi-automatic sniper rifles. A bonus to Dramatic Entrance helps to daze groups of enemies, and secondary effects can increase the capacity of Dahl's corrosive-resistant shields, or magazine size of Dahl weapons. *'Specialist Mod' further reinforces Lilith's affinity with Maliwan's elemental weapons, increasing their damage and elemental effect chance, as well as shock and fire damage dealt by Radiance and Phoenix. Secondary effects can increase the capacity of Maliwan's shock burst shields, or increase the magazine size of Maliwan weapons. *'Specter Mods' focus on the effectiveness of sniper rifles, with skill and stat bonuses allowing Lilith to deal high amounts of elemental and critical hit damage with well-placed shots. Note that accuracy and ammo regeneration modifiers will not fit on the item card if 3 skill attributes and +100% critical damage are present on the COM. *'Tempest Mod' focuses on Shock damage, both with weapons and Phasewalking, and the bonus to Silent Resolve lets Lilith soak a large amount of damage after exiting Phasewalk. Team *'Catalyst Mod' focuses on keeping up the team's active skill cooldown rates, shields and Lilith's surivability-enchancing on-kill skills. The secondary effect can also help the team find rarer loot. *'Defender Mod' increases both the team's and Lilith's survivability, with increased shield capacity and elemental resistances, as well as health regeneration while Phasewalking. *'Tormentor Mods' help teams using elemental weapons, improving elemental effect chances for the whole team and helping Lilith cause even more elemental damage through increased Radiance damage and elemental chances. The bonus to Striking helps to daze and disable enemies, and a secondary effect can increase the team's damage in general. :Note: To explore the discussion of whether Catalyst +2 Team Find Rare Items affects chests, visit +2 Team Find Rare Items Experiment Soldier Solo *'Champion Mod' further increases the high damage of Atlas weapons, while enchancing Roland's survivability through increased max health and damage resistance. The secondary effects can increase the capacity of Atlas' shock-resistant shields, or boost the accuracy of Atlas weapons. *'Commando Mod' focuses on the use of shotguns and abilities that compliment the use thereof. It is recommended for close-range encounters or fights against very large enemies. Scattershot's spread reduction and commando's fire rate boost means a shotgun-focused Roland can focus on raw damage alone, making Jakobs shotguns with 0.0 accuracy much more useful. *'Gunman Mod' is similar to Heavy Gunner, focusing on the manufacturer with the largest magazines, increasing all of Roland's mag-size skills, and boosting Metal Storm to empty the now massive mags as fast as possible. Secondary effects can increase the capacity of S&S's acid burst shields, or increase their normally sluggish reload speeds. *'Heavy Gunner Mod' lets a properly built Soldier unleash a devastating storm of weapons fire once they get started. It is a good mod for close-range or extended fights. It also allows great use from weapons which suffer from small magazine sizes such as Eridian Weapons. *'Rifleman Mod' focuses on improving the accuracy, damage and magazine size of combat rifles, and by extension machine guns. While otherwise similar to Heavy Gunner, Rifleman mods are focused on a single weapon class, and geared more towards accuracy than fire rate. Secondary effects can increase recoil reduction for even better accuracy, or give ammo regeneration to keep machine guns stocked. *'Shock Trooper Mod' boosts Shock damage and various skills including max health, Scorpio Turret cooldown reduction and grenade regeneration, making them useful for both teams and lone soldiers. Secondary effects can increase Shock resistance or elemental effect chance. Team *'Leader Mod' focuses around boosting the experience the team gains, as well as increasing Roland's survivability via shield recharge and damage resistance increases, and allowing the Scorpio Turret to assist the team more often. Secondary effects can further help the team by decreasing either shield recharge delay or recoil. *'Marine Mods' allow soldiers to effectively use launchers and grenades, and can heal team members very easily during firefights through the use of the splash from explosives, even damaging enemies and healing teammates simultaneously. *'Patriot Mod' increases the damage of Vladof's weapons, with their rapid-firing machine guns and shotguns being very fitting for Roland. The skill bonuses let Roland easily heal and assist his team with Cauterize and regenerating grenades, while Defense and the secondary effect of decreasing shield recharge delay can quickly prime Vladof's fire burst shields for another detonation. Another secondary effect can increase reload speed, allowing Roland to both fire and reload rapidly. *'Support Gunner Mod', while not as powerful in solo play, is an excellent addittion to any team, granting ammo regeneration to any weapon of all team members, and increasing that regeneration even more around the Scorpio Turret, making the mod good for a Roland investing in his action skill. The secondary effects can further help the team via increased accuracy or magazine size. *'Tactician Mods' are good for both supporting and lone soldiers, increasing both his own and the team's survivability considerably with shield recharge rate, shield capacity and health regeneration boosts. References ru:Модификаторы класса в Borderlands de:Class Mods fr:Mod de Classe (Borderlands) Category:Items